


Girl Time

by vivider



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, F/F, F/M, Foursome, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Implied Relationships, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivider/pseuds/vivider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Betty and Pepper wake up after some time alone, and resist an intrusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Time

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little snippet of something I might write more of later. There is a sad, sad lack of this foursome.

Betty groggily wakes up to the sounds of mild arguing, not an unfamiliar cadence to her ears.

“No, we’re not coming down,” says Pepper’s voice, level but with just that element of peeved that lets Betty know she’s speaking to Tony, and not anyone else. “Sometimes we do things that don’t include you.”

“That hurts. I find that hurtful. Bruce, come on, don’t you want to know what they’ve been doing up there? It’s been hours.”

Her ears unconsciously perk up in expectation of hearing Bruce over the speaker phone. The sound is remote and tinny, the phone cradled on Pepper’s shoulder as she lays beside her, still completely nude and uncaring of it. She looks like a reclining model, and Betty shifts more fully awake as she dances her fingertips across a latticework of ribs.

Pepper glances down at her and smiles, expression easing, even as Bruce says, unconcerned, “I think we should leave them alone.”

“Betrayal from my own lab partner,” Tony answers immediately, fake indignance lacing his tone. “That bond is sacred. You’re not respecting it.”

Abruptly interrupting what she recognizes as meaningless banter that could go on for quite some time, Pepper interjects, “I’m taking the day off, Mr. Stark.” Her fingers find Betty’s hair and interleave with it, grip gradually tightening.

So, it’ll be like that. Betty doesn’t mind. She arches her neck into it and flickers an approving smile back up at her.

“Seriously?” Tony complains. “We’re a little past last names now that I’ve licked your—“

Pepper clicks the phone off.


End file.
